Apple Spice
by SnowyEscape
Summary: Two Strangers show up on campus, They don't look like students? Who are they? And why do they need to see the head master? OCxOC, MakaxSoul, TsubakixBlackStar.


Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Chapter 1 Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ

New Arrivals

Disclaimer:I don't own Soul Eater. I only own Eridan Cross, and Josh Vantas

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>the group was on the balcony talking about their next assignments, when they heard Blackstar shouting about two kids and a two small animals that were sitting on their shoulders, while they were walking towards the academy doors.<p>

They looked over the railing and saw a girl she looked sixteen with lightly tanned skin, had two knee length braids as red as fresh picked Poppies, her eyes were covered by black John Lennon glass (look them up for a better mental image) she wore black shorts and a light blue t-shirt that said _'Sugarpie' _and black knee high combat boots, with a one large white cross dangling from her left ear, she has '_Vantas'_ on her inner wrist in small bold gothic script, and a large cross on her back with a dragon wrapped around it. She also has a tiny red heart under the left corner of her left eye, and a tribal tattoo with many different patterns going down her right arm, it had a tribal drawing of a dragon mixed in with it. She was biting into an apple as they walked. (same size boobs as Patty.)

With her was a boy, tan skin and looked eighteen, she came up to his chin, he is six foot, black spiky shoulder length hair and honey colored eyes. He wore black pants, and a white t-shirt that had a vampire smiley face on it, with blood dripping from the smiley's teeth, he also wore black combat boots. Covering his entire left arm was a very detailed dragon tattoo that started at his shoulder and ended at his wrist. Also mixed in was a cross and a name on his inner wrist, it said '_Cross'_, in small bold gothic script.

The animals were both small bears, on the boy's shoulder was a green eyed, polar bear with a black spike collar, his name tag read _'Barrel'_. While the girl had a blue eyed panda hanging off her shoulder, it had a baby blue collar, the tag on it said _'Shock'_.

"oooh More people to experience My Godly Awesomeness!" BlackStar shouted as he jumped from of the railing and landed in front of them, the rest of the team following after to prevent any damage on the strangers.

"Hi I'm BlackStar! I am Awesome and-" BlackStar was cut off when the two strangers walked past him. The girl smiled and said hello as she passed him, but neither looked at him.

"Hey! I was talking to you!" BlackStar shouted at them indignantly.

The girl stopped walking and turned towards them smiling politely, the boy just stood beside her watching the others like a hawk.

"We heard you but were a bit busy at the minute so we must be on our way. Toodles!" she said, her voice sweet and bubbly, as she turned around and continued walking.

"Where are you going?" Kid asked.

"Were going to speak to the headmaster." The boy said, his voice was deep, smooth, seductive , and laced with annoyance.

"He is in a meeting now with some teachers, you can't disturb him." Kid said again.

"Alright then we will come back later." The boy said as he and his partner turned around and walked on and sat on the steps.

"Who are you?" Maka asked them as she and the rest stood in front of the strangers.

"I'm Josh Vantas, and this is Eridan Cross." Said the boy as he looked up at them and smiled proudly when he said Eridan's name.

"So are you two going to be students?" Soul asked from beside Maka.

"Classified information, I'd have to kill you if I told you." Josh said as he laughed, Eridan was giggling beside him.

"Your such a dork Josh." Eridan said between fits of the giggles.

The others watched this little moment awkwardly, until Soul rescued them from uncomfortable silence.

"Are you guys meisters?" Soul asked them.

"I'm a weapon, and Eri is my meister." Josh said as he wrapped an arm around Eridan's petite shoulders.

"What kind of weapon are you?" Kid asked.

"I don't feel like telling you." Josh said, with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Well then battle us here and now so we can see." BlackStar said as he crossed his arms.

"Only if you understand Eri doesn't play fair." Josh said as he stood up and stretched, he held a hand out for Eridan who grabbed it and held onto it as they walked in front of the building. BlackStar and Tsubaki stood opposite them.

Shock and Barrel sat on the steps, idly waiting for the fight to end or to see if they would be needed.

"I'm sure we can beat you quickly, she doesn't look even a bit as scary as Maka does when she's angry!" BlackStar shouted confidently at the pair.

"This brings back memories of my first day." Kid said, the Thompson sisters nodded from behind him.

"This will be interesting to watch." Said Stein as he rolled up behind them in his favorite chair, they all jumped when they heard him.

Eridan held Josh's hand still as she stood, after a couple seconds passed she and Josh had the perfect plan, he kissed the back of her hand and stood next to her, ready to fight.

"If I win you have to remove your glasses!" BlackStar shouted.

"Alright if I win then Josh and I will go and see the Headmaster." Viola said.

"Deal." BlackStar said as Tsubaki transformed into her weapon from. (the one with the chain, im not sure what its called.)

"Go!" Soul shouted and the battle started.

BlackStar charged at her, his weapon ready to strike. Eridan just stood still her eyes forward, and her hand still connected with Josh's hand.

BlackStar swiped at her with his weapon, and she dodged effectively and jumped back holding Josh's hand as transformed into a staff that was six feet tall. At the end of the staff that was a giant ball that was as big as Eridan and had large spikes that were like millions of large shark teeth.

Eridan had Josh (in weapon form) laying across her shoulders.

"_Alright Doll, remember he's a fighter, but he's not as strong so go easy on him. The fight should be over soon."_ Josh said.

"Got it." Eridan said as she dodged an attack and jumped a couple feet in the air.

BlackStar looked up to see Eridan bring the giant spike ball down on his head, he quickly jumped out of the way.

"Shockwave!" Eridan shouted as she brought the spike ball down, it crashed into the ground and as soon as it made contact electricity bolts shot at BlackStar.

BlackStar felt like he was getting zapped with millions of volts, soon he passed out from the pain falling to his knees and then face planting.

"Quicker then I thought." Stein said as he watched the short fight.

Josh transformed back into his human form beside Eridan. He held her hand and smiled down at her.

"Eridan, I'm to your left. Just look up and we will be eye to eye." Josh said smoothly.

Eridan looked up at him, she smiled and then her phone rang. After a few moments of quiet conversation she hung up and whispered something to josh, who nodded.

"Eri and I will come back another time, it seems we have something to attend to." Josh said as he picked up Barrel and Shock, handing shock over to Eridan, who hugged the happy little panda.

"Why, you won the battle. So why not go see the Headmaster?" Kid asked.

"Because we decided to come back tomorrow." Josh said as he and Eridan walked down the steps to their waiting Jeep, it was black with blue flames.

"How old are you two anyway, you guys fight like pros.!" Maka questioned.

"I'm 18 and she's 17, how old are you guys?." Josh said.

"Maka, Soul, BlackStar and Patty are all 17. Liz, Tsubaki and Kid are all 18." Said Stein.

"You seem to be missing another person." Eridan said.

"Crona, he is 17 and right now he is in a special class with another teacher." Stein said.

"Oh, well we gotta go now. Seeya tomorrow." Josh said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>How will tomorrow go! Find out next time!<p>

Drop a review and tell me what you thought of it, If I get enough Reviews I'll continue the story.

Forever Faithful,

~SnowyƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ


End file.
